The field of the invention is baths, closets, etc., and the invention is particularly concerned with covers for toilet seats.
The state of the art of toilet seat covers may be ascertained by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,102,276; 3,348,243; and 4,227,267, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
It can be seen from the state of the art that toilet seat covers of paper and plastic have been provided for purposes of sanitation. An inexpensive toilet seat cover for the purpose of thermal insulation, however, has not been provided by the prior art. By personal experience the ordinary person knows the need for thermal insulation from cold toilet seats.